User mobility has always been a hallmark of cellular phones and more recently data enabled mobile devices. The ability to travel with a mobile device wherever desired is increasingly becoming a must have feature for mobile device users. Manufacturers are not ignorant of these user demands and offer mobile devices which can be used throughout much of the world. Network carriers are also not ignorant of these market pressures and so they offer their users the ability to roam with their devices and maintain service, through roaming agreements with other network carriers. A user may take their mobile device from their home country or region and travel elsewhere and still receive service from a foreign network carrier.
It is not necessary for all network carriers to provide the same set of functionalities and services. A network carrier in one country may not have enough demand from their users to offer a service. A region's populace or customer base may not be willing to pay sufficient amounts of money to induce a network carrier into offering a feature. Alternatively, a country may not allow certain services based on religious ideals or because of legal requirements.
It is possible for a user of a mobile device to gain service from a foreign network carrier temporarily, while, for example, on a business trip. It is also possible for changes in a country's legal system or for a populace's tastes to change. As such, a mechanism is required to forcefully, easily and automatically alter the services and/or the features offered to and the behaviour of a mobile device, or devices, based on the location and abilities of the mobile device.